Black Butterflies in The Sky
by Annilet
Summary: Tal vez una bomba en un destino desierto no es gran cosa, pero en una cuidad como Hiroshima donde puede nacer el amor lo es todo y más aún cuando es el amor de tu vida. ¿Podrá una bomba arruinar todo eso? Vamp/hum.E/B. Año 1945. *HIATUS*
1. Ojos Dorados

tODO es de la gran Stephanie Meyer, solo la IDEA es mia ;)

* * *

Hiroshima, una cuidad en Japón, que no tiene la culpa de una Guerra sin causa, que pone a un grupo de personas a tomar decisiones precipitadas. Sobre un pueblo que no tiene la remota idea de los errores que ha cometido el Estado.

Aquí 6 de agosto de 1945 en esta pequeña cuidad, yo Isabella, tal vez un nombre muy extraño para alguien que vive en Japón, mis padre me pusieron ese nombre dado que mi abuela materna se llamaba así y mi madre tuvo la maravillosa idea de ponerme al igual que ella, aunque prefiero que me llamen Bella, no me gusta mucho Isabella, pero debo respetarla decisión de mis padres.

Ahora recuerdo mis últimas semanas de cómo conocí el amor de mi vida, mientras siento un calor abrazador azotando mi cuerpo, como si estuviera en un horno donde la temperatura da más no poder y veo como todo a mi alrededor se desintegra incluso mi alma.

Mi padre, fue a atacar a Pearl Harbor, en Estados Unidos, él era el general a cargo de la misión y no ha regresado, lo más probable es que haya muerto, todavía lloro su partida. Personas como mi padre no tienen la culpa de los problemas que involucran a personas de altos mandos y envían a servidores como mi papá que ha trabajado toda su vida para mantenernos a mi madre y a mí.

Nuestra familia tiene dinero suficiente, pero aún no entiendo la obstinación de mi padre por cumplir esa misión, decidiendo ir a una guerra sin causa alguna, solo por una orden, pero aun así nos queremos y nos valoramos mucho, a pesar de las frivolidades que existen en el mundo. No puedo pedir unos mejores padres como ellos, el dinero no lo es todo y creo que tienen razón porque ahora ni con nada de el dinero de el mundo me podrán traer de regreso a mi padre Charlie.

Hace unos días me dí cuenta de un joven con unos profundos ojos dorados, cuando yo iba con mi mamá a realizar las compras para abastecer la casa al mercado que se montaba en las calles.

Flash back

- Isabella, te sucede algo – vi como mi madre me miraba detenidamente, como tratando de observar lo que sucedía en ese instante en mí.

- No nada –dije tratando de esconder el sonrojo que se apoderaba de mí; y quitando la imagen del joven con sus hermosos y deslumbrantes ojos dorados. Me quedé observando nuevamente, cuando su mirada se cruzó con la mía. Pero yo retiré mi mirada discretamente, pero aun podía sentir su mirada en mi espalda. Su nombre es lo que tenía que saber pero vivíamos en un lugar donde la mujer no puede ser irrespetuosa con un varón.

Él me observaba como si estuviera mirando un muro donde uno se perdía al observar la majestuosidad de una obra de arte.

Cuando lo vi una chispa en mi corazón salto y me sonrojé de inmediato, lo observé detenidamente, la piel pálida que poseía –era como si nunca hubiera conocido el sol- su cuerpo bien formado, sus músculos, la forma de su cabeza y sobre todo la forma de sus labios, que te invitaban a probar de sus labios como si fueran la comida más deliciosa existente en este mundo. Todo en él me cautivaba.

Sus rasgos claramente definían que él no era de aquí, lo más probable es que el fuera Ruso o Alemán, ya que no podía ser de Estados Unidos. Mientras lo observaba me daba cuenta de que estaba sonrojada más no poder, mirando como él le pagaba al mercader.

- Joven –le dijo el mercader- aquí tiene.

- Gracias –le dijo el extranjero, aunque su acento de japonés era casi perfecto con su voz aterciopelada que hacia que me sintiera derretir en mi interior, con el solo pronunciar una palabra.

Fin de flash

La forma en que él se movía, la tensión que el emanaba era como si estuviera pasando por un verdadero calvario al encontrarse ahí –como si estuviera haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para encontrase en ese lugar-. Y prácticamente lo comprendía ya que en plena Segunda Guerra Mundial, los ánimos no son los mejores, sobre todo con tantas muertes injustificadas, que llevaban a las familias a una soledad infinita.

Sabia que no debía mirarlo detenidamente era algo con lo que más podría deshonrar a mis ancestros –sobre todo si es que ese joven se encontraba comprometido-.

Al día siguiente mientras salía de la escuela con mi amiga Hiroko (Ángela) -era una de mis mejores amigas, sin decir que era mí única mejor amiga, era muy generosa y no le interesaban las clases sociales como a la mayoría de las personas que conocía, como Naomi (Jessica) o Taro (Mike)

Pase mis clases pensando en el, no sabia que tenia el para hacerme perder así la noción del tiempo, la hora y hasta el lugar en donde estaba parada, si la verdad ni lo conocía y ni sabia su nombre.

Mientras íbamos caminado por la plaza camino a nuestras casa, me lo encontré a él, pero estaba acompañado por una joven que parecía un duende con su pequeña estatura, sus facciones muy finas y su cabello alborotado en puntas, ya me imaginaba que el joven estaba comprometido, ambos compartían una belleza casi mágica –que los hacía únicos.

Él venía caminando con su "prometida" y ahí su mirada se encontró con la mía y mi torpeza no se dejó esperar, por quedar detenidamente mirándolo a él, cuando esperaba que mi cabeza diera contra el suelo. Fui sujetada por unos firmes brazos que además estaban fríos como un glaciar eran tan suaves como una pluma.

Y me quedé petrificada, su olor era asombroso, no se podía explicar lo maravilloso que olía, nunca en mi vida había sentido una fragancia más exquisita, inspiré todo lo que la capacidad de mis pulmones podía, quedé maravillada.

- lo siento, joven, muchas gracias –dije mientras escondía mi mirada en el suelo que parecía como si fuera lo más interesante, ya que no lo podía mirar a los ojos, la primera razón era porque si lo miraba me perdería en sus ojos y el pensaría con justa razón que era una desequilibrada mental. Y segundo, lo más importante es que el joven estaba con su pareja y yo no quería faltar el respeto a la señorita con la que se encontraba.

-No tienes porque disculparte, solo te has tropezado –su voz era aun mejor de lo que había recordado de el día anterior, era como la voz de un Dios

- Muchas gracias -dije mas nerviosa a mas no poder

- De nada ¿cual es tu nombre? – me pregunto mientras me ayudaba a pararme sin soltarme, cosa que no me desagrado

- mmm… Bella Swan – dije muy sonrojada, no creo que lo conveniente sería decirle el nombre a un desconocido- ¿y usted? – oh por dios sus ojos eran tan bellos

- Edward Cullen, es un placer conocerte al fin Bella– dijo con una sonrisa torcida, sonrisa que rápidamente se convirtió en mi favorita

- Hey buena atrapada Edward– todo era muy bueno para ser verdad hasta que su "prometida" hablo

- Gracias Alice –eso me extraño muchísimo pues Edward seguía con sus brazos en mi cintura

- Bueno no me la vas a presentar hermanito– ¿hermanito? Soy una tarada de verdad yo juraba que era su "prometida", hay Bella debes dejar de sacar conclusiones por ti sola

-Claro, Alice ella es Bella Swan, Bella ella es Alice Cullen–dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Él era mi perdición

- Es un placer conocerte Alice– dije titubeante separándome a regañadientes de los brazos de Edward

- ¡Ay! el placer es todo mío y deja las cortesía– dijo mientras me abrasaba como si me conociera de siempre.

- Está bien – dije muy roja

- Seremos grandes amigas, parece muy buena persona, y podemos conocernos mejor, ya se Edward nos llevara a comprar y cargara las bolsas– quien es su sano juicio en la segunda guerra mundial iría de compras… mmm creo que ella.

- Alice por dios estamos en la segunda guerra mundial y tu piensas en ir a comprar, o ya se cuando va a hace la segunda guerra mundial para ti cuando cierren por un lapso de 3 años las tiendas – dijo Edward con el ceño fruncido pero con una risa en sus labios

- Ay Edward que raro tu siempre de aguafiestas, a veces me pregunto ¿como eres mi hermano? – dijo Alice haciendo un puchero cosa que Edward contesto poniendo sus ojos en blanco

- Bueno por lo menos vamos por algo de tomar o así– dijo Alice

- Muchas gracias pero es que ando con mi amiga– cierto por dicha me acorde de Hiroko (Ángela)

- eh… Bella yo ya me tengo que ir, me acaba de acordar que mamá quiere que le haga unos mandados, te veo mañana– se despidió Hiroko (Ángela)

- Bueno chao Hiroko que te vaya bien– le dije y se marcho

- Bueno parece que alguien no tiene excusa alguna en este momento– dijo Alice riendo

- Alice, si ella no quiere será en otro momento–la regaño Edward

- Oh mi dios te mueres tanto porque vaya como yo así que ya eddie–dijo Alice, cosa a la que me empecé a reír y a sonrojar mas de lo que estaba

- Bueno ¿a donde vamos?-pregunte riéndome todavía

- Conozco un lugar hermoso, vamos– dijo Alice agarandome del brazo para que caminara a la par suya– sabes Bella seremos mejores amigas, lo presiento y además quien sabe hasta cuñadas– eso hizo que parara en seco y la volviera a ver

- ¿Como estas tan segura de eso? – dije sorprendida de la confianza de sus palabras

- le gustas mucho y además lo presiento y te doy un consejo nunca apueste contra a mi en mis presentimiento– dijo para volver a caminar

En todo el camino pensé en sus palabras, pero la verdad no me cabían en la mente y además que hacia yo con unos desconocidos, bueno no tanto pero ustedes me entienden…. La verdad espero que Alice y yo nos volvamos mejores amigas a como dijo, la verdad me caía muy bien y Edward que ni se diga pero se que el nunca se fijaría en mi, una familia Italiana y que ahora vive en Japón por el trabajo de su padre, si nada, ni una posibilidad, me tendré que conformar siendo tal vez su amiga…

* * *

grax a mi Beta :) Sharon XD thank so mush :)

recomendaciones?? :)


	2. Chocolate

_deberían mandarme con los vulturis y sin que conosca a mi Edward, pero abajo estas mis disculpas._

_**Los personajes con de S. Meyer - **solo la historia es mia ;)_

_

* * *

_

Chocolate

**Edward POV**

Japón es un lugar muy lejano para alguien que vive al otro lado del mundo como Forks, en Estados Unidos, ¿el motivo? Alice nos ha dicho que algo muy importante se encuentra en ese lugar y que es muy necesario ir a mitad de Segunda Guerra Mundial, donde los Americanos son sus enemigos, ilógico no?. Aunque quiero saber que es lo que trama no he podido leer su mente ya que ella prevé el momento que la quiero leer y bloquea sus pensamientos, eso me tiene muy frustrado.

--- Flashback ---

Estábamos Carlisle, Alice y yo en la casa -ya que los demás habían ido a cazar a Vancouver- Jasper y Alice habían llegado a nuestra familia optando por ser vegetarianos, así que Carlisle les dio una oportunidad, con todo lo que conlleva como ser vegetarianos, pero Jasper era el que más le costaba.

Alice tuvo una visión donde salía una joven muy hermosa, con el cabello café, sus facciones eran tan delicadas, y su cuerpo era simple, pero eso la hacía maravillosamente más bella aún. Pero luego la visión cambia y ella estaba cuando estalla una bomba, pero no se sabe el final que eso conlleva, y allí termina – o eso creo yo- ya que Alice bloquea lo que piensa.

- Alice ¿qué significa eso? –cuando terminé de pronunciar esas palabras, aun no podía creer que ya me gustaba esa joven, aún cuando no la había visto en persona, no había hablado con ella, aún cuando no tenía la más remota idea de donde la podría encontrar.

- No lo sé –aún trataba de esconder de su mente algunas imágenes y estaba traduciendo el antiguo testamento del arameo original.

De pronto apareció Carlisle que venía de estar en su escritorio –talvez revisando algunos de los expedientes de sus pacientes.

- ¿Que ocurre Alice? –preguntó Carlisle

- Es que acabo de tener una visión que nos involucra a… bueno a todos, especialmente a Edward –dijo un poco dudosa, aunque tratara de disimular sabía que algo además de eso nos estábamos perdiendo- solo hay que ir a… Japón, más exactamente a Hiroshima.

Que es lo tan importante que había en Japón que teníamos que ir a ver yo en las visiones que se formaban en la mente de Alice, lo más probable es que tenga que ver con la joven que aparece y se reproduce en mi mente.

Aun que había un problema, no podíamos ir a Japón donde el solo hecho de ser Americanos nos podía matar, bueno no en el sentido figurado, claro está que al ser vampiros no nos podían matar, pero podía salir a la luz nuestro secreto y lo que menos necesitamos es ser descubiertos, pensaría que somos unos experimentos del gobiernos para acecinar a los pobres japoneses.

Pero nada que no pueda hacer un buen documento que acredite que somos de otro lugar y no de America.

Carlisle me sacó de mi ensoñación, mientras él se trataba de imaginar que era lo tan importante como para ir Japón.

- Carlisle, sé que hace poco llegamos Jasper y yo a esta familia, y sé que mis visiones te han de parecer raras, pero esto es algo que tenemos que hacer, tenemos que ir a Japón. Algo muy importante va ocurrir que va a cambiar a esta familia, ya sé que estas pensando que es una locura, pero tenemos que ir a ese lugar –menos mal que era una vampira, o si no se hubiera desmayado al decir todo eso sin la necesidad del aire.

- No es eso lo que me preocupa –dijo Carlisle- si no el hecho, Alice, que estamos en una Guerra Mundial, donde pude ocurrir cualquier cosa, y no te preocupes de las visiones, ya lo he asumido, eres parte de nuestra familia.

- Así que eso es un sí?

- creo que sí, sí iremos a Japón, solo que iremos por ahora los tres –observé la cara de Alice, por su mente se imaginaba el futuro sin su compañero.

- Está bien.

----- fin flashbacks ------

Luego de esa conversación decidimos que lo mejor era ir a Japón para ver la visión que había llegado a la cabeza de Alice. y he ahora donde estamos hemos llegado corriendo hasta Italia porque no podemos tomar un avión.

Jasper ha encontrado la forma de hacernos pasar por Italianos, según él no habría ningún problema cuando lleguemos a Japón -solo con un poco algo de dinero los humanos hacen cualquier cosa, en este caso falsificar los documentos- habíamos corrido desde Estados unidos hasta Italia, más precisamente Volterra –Carlisle tenía unos amigos, Aro, Cayo y Marco. Los Volturis- nos quedamos allí lo suficiente como para poder cambiarnos la ropa y pasar desapercibidos como unos simples humanos.

Nos preguntaron hacía donde íbamos mas le respondí que solo estábamos visitando el oriente -y así es- pero no les contamos acerca de la visión de Alice

Yo sabía que el no nos creía, pero lo dejo correr.

Estaba ansioso por saber sobre la chica que Alice vio en su visión, no podía aguantar más.

Emprendimos marcha por los países orientales de Europa, pasamos por Rusia –donde cazamos-hasta que llegamos a Corea y luego atravesamos el océano, pasamos por las pequeñas islas y llegamos hasta el sur de Japón, para luego llegar a Hiroshima.

Las calles de la cuidad eran como cualquier otra cuidad de el mundo, donde había almacenes donde los humanos de podían abastecer, un mercado donde había de todo.

Llegamos dos días después de nuestra marcha en Forks, Jasper, Rosalie, Esme y Emmett se tendrían que venir hoy.

Carlisle se había marchado a buscar una casa donde quedarnos por el tiempo que nos quedáramos y Alice no sabía por donde empezar -se estaba preguntando si sus visiones podrían tener equivocaciones.

- Edward ¿Qué pasa si mis visiones no son del todo correctas? los habré traído hasta acá para nada. _Creo que debí a ver aguardado un poco más de tiempo –_me decía en su mente.

- No, ya verás que la visión ocurrirá –era lo que más quería en ese momento-. ¿Por qué no hacemos algo que hacen los humanos?

- ¿Cómo qué? No recuerdo nada sobre mi vida humana, ya lo sabes.

- vamos al mercado, tengo el suficiente autocontrol como para no tirarme sobre un humano por ahora,

- no lo harás, de eso no necesito de mis visiones y creo que es lo mejor que podemos hacer, visitar la cuidad –se le asomó una risita de felicidad.

- creo que deberíamos ir a cazar en la noche.

Íbamos caminando a paso humanos por las abarrotadas calles de Hiroshima, era interesante estar en otros lugares –aunque conocí bastantes en mi época de rebeldía, nunca llegué hasta más allá de la India.

Para hacer reir a Alice le iba a comprar un escarabajo asado y la reté a que se lo comiera, pero me miró con cara de disgusto pero aun así acepto.

Y de pronto Alice tuvo una visión que involucraba a la muchacha de cabello marón y ojos chocolates.

- vas a ver a la chica pronto no puedo ver cuando ni donde, solo tendremos que esperar auque cada vez es menos inevitable –me dijo

- okey, iré por el escarabajo – y nos sonreímos por un instante.

Mientras iba por el reto para Alice me preguntaba que tenía que ver yo con aquella muchacha.

Compré el reto para Alice cuando la vi a ella de mediana estatura, sus cabellos marrones caían sobre sus hombros, su figura era simple pero no menos perfecta, su cara era hermosa y más aun sus ojos _chocolates. _Era el color más bonito que había visto hasta ahora. Y depronto pareció ser el unico color que me llamaba la antención

Nuestras miradas se conectaron por un segundo y ella retiró su mirada y puede ver el adorable sonrojo que la poseía a ella. La quedé mirando era tan fascinante. Hasta que el mercader me habló.

- Joven –me dijo- tome aquí tiene.

- gracias

La miré nuevamente, era más que hermosa –no podía dejar de mirarla- Tenía que contarle a Alice que la persona que había visto en su visión estaba aquí.

Así que fui, cuando llegué le pasé el escarabajo.

- no creo ni que aunque fuera humana me podría comer eso, como lo pueden hacer, bueno igual nosotros bebemos sangre, talvez nosotros somos más raros sin duda.

- Alice he visto a la chica de tu visión –le dije mientras caminábamos hacia algún parque para sentarnos, aunque no lo necesitáramos.

- oh –exclamó- eso está pero que muy bien.

- ¿Por qué no me quieres contar de que se trata tu visión?

- mmm… porque es una sorpresa, es bonita ¿no cierto? –me miró directo a los ojos mientras ella observaba al escarabajo que se tenía que comer.

No supe que contestar, mas no sabía si decirle que era lo que sentía.

- si, es bonita ¿por…?

- eso es perfecto, justo lo que necesitaba –dijo de repente iba a ver lo que se proponía en su mente hasta que la bloqueó, creo que debería trabajar en ser más rapido para ver que es lo que se planeaba en la mente de la duende- Edward no te gustaría mañana hacer un paseo por el parque algo muy bueno ocurrirá-

- No, si no me dices que es lo que planeas –contraataqué.

- mmm… bueno te lo diré pero no aquí –estaba mirando por los lados- ¿Por qué no vamos con Carlisle? Nos está esperando en la casa que se ha conseguido

Llegamos a la casa que se había conseguido Carlisle, era muy espaciosa, porque íbamos a estar los siete aquí, ya que Rosalie, Esme y Jasper llegaban pasado mañana.

Pasé la noche pensando a cerca de la visión que había tenido Alice y que esta no me quería contar.

Al día siguiente –como le prometí a Alice- fuimos a pasear por una plaza cerca de nuestro hogar, la vi a ella, acompañada de una compañera del colegio.

Cuando se tropezó de la nada y yo la alcancé a sujetar, ella olía de maravillas, su sangre _cantaba _para mí, era un olor deliciosamente indescriptible.

Ella se quedó mirando el suelo como si fuera lo más interesante que hubiera allí.

- Lo siento joven, muchas gracias –me dijo con su voz que era como la de una sirena.

- no tienes porque disculparte –le contesté- solo te has tropezado.

- muchas gracias

- de nada –le contesté- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? –es lo que más quería saber.

La ayudé a levantarse mas no la solté la quería un poco más de tiempo cerca de mí. Dudó un poco sobre decirme su nombre, pero al final de cuentas igual lo hizo.

- Bella Swan –se puso colorada como un tomate- ¿y usted? –me quedó mirando

- Edward Cullen –no aguanté más- es un placer conocerte al fin Bella –y sonreí por mi estupidad.

- Hey buena atrapada Edward –me gritó Alice, hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta de ella.

- gracias Alice –le dije mientras aun tenía mis brazos en su cintura.

- bueno no me la vas a presentar "hermanito" –me contestó Alice- _sabía que te gustaría –_dijo en mi cabeza.

-Claro, Alice ella es Bella Swan, Bella ella es Alice Cullen.

- Es un placer conocerte Alice –dijo Bella mientras se separaba de mí, yo no quería eso, la quería conmigo en ese instante

- ¡Ay! el placer es todo mío y deja las cortesía –le dijo Alice mientras la abrazaba como si ya la conociera, lo cual era el caso -_Es muy tímida- _

- Está bien –dijo Bella

- Seremos grandes amigas, pareces muy buena persona y podemos conocernos mejor, ya se Edward nos llevara a comprar y cargará las bolsas –ni loco iría a una tienda, pero si eso me hacía pasar más tiempo con Bella, lo reconsideraría notablemente

- Alice por dios estamos en la segunda guerra mundial y tu piensas en ir a comprar, o ya se cuando va a hace la segunda guerra mundial para ti cuando cierren por un lapso de 3 años las tiendas –me burlé de Alice

- Ay Edward que raro tu siempre de aguafiestas, a veces me pregunto ¿como eres mi hermano? – puse los ojos blancos al instante, solo para disimular, bella no se tenía que enterar la verdad detrás de esto. Vampiros.

- Bueno por lo menos vamos por algo de tomar o así– dijo Alice mientras segíamos con las mentiras- _es algo que los humanos hacen ¿no?_

- Muchas gracias pero es que ando con mi amiga –dijo Bella

- eh… Bella yo ya me tengo que ir, me acaba de acordar que mamá quiere que le haga unos mandados, te veo mañana – se despidió la chica

- Bueno, sayonara Hiroko que te vaya bien – le dijo y ella se marchó, quedando Bella con nosotros

- Bueno parece que alguien no tiene excusa alguna en este momento – dijo Alice riendo- _lo he visto se quedará aquí, esta es tu oportunidad Edward, no la desaproveches, te lo contaré todo._

_la persona a la que haz visto en mi visión, como te habrás dado cuenta era ella, he visto que te enamorarás de ella, allí no está el problema ,evidentemente, pero lo que pasa es que Estados Unidos lanzará una bomba tan poderosa que no se ha conocido hasta este momento y no sé que va a pasar más adelante, no se que decisión tomará Bella –_me decía Alice en su cabeza, tan rápido que cualquier humano no hubiera entendido

- ¿eso es lo que me ocultabas? –le dije a velocidad vampiriza- que lo más probable es que de la persona que me enamore se vaya a morir por una bomba!!

- _si, no quería que sufrieras antes de tiempo, por favor, perdóname –_me dijo en su cabeza. Bella no se había dado cuenta , ya que nuestra conversación se realizó lo más rápido para un humano.

- Alice, si ella no quiere será en otro momento –le dije, no tenía animos para esto, quería meditar.

- Oh mi dios te mueres tanto porque vaya como yo así que ya Eddie – dijo Alice- _por favor reconsidéralo, es lo mejor, vamos, para que la conozcas mejor_

- está bien –dije lo más rápido, para que bella no me escuchara

- Bueno ¿a donde vamos?-preguntó Bella riéndose por nuestra pelea, pero prefería que ella no se enterara.

- Conozco un lugar hermoso, vamos –dijo Alice amarrándose del brazo para que caminara a la par suya – sabes Bella seremos mejores amigas, lo presiento y además quien sabe hasta cuñadas –creo que la quería demasiado como para no ir a matarla.

- ¿Como estas tan segura de eso? – le preguntó Bella, me intrigaba no saber que pensaba, quería saber de ella cada vez más y más

- le gustas mucho y además lo presiento y te doy un consejo nunca apueste contra a mi en mis presentimiento –le dijo Alice a Bella, como si yo no las estuviera escuchando

Mientras íbamos caminando Alice me habló.

-_ Edward, he visto algo que a Bella le encantará, llévala al prado que encontraste cerca de nuestra casa le fascinará, así la podrás conocer mejor. Por cierto yo igual te quiero. –_ Bella, lo siento tanto, me tengo que ir, recordé que Carlisle quiere que llegue a casa temprano tengo que preparar nuestra ida a la escuela para mañana. Adiós Edward –_toda tuya Edward._

- bueno que te parece acompañarme a un prado cerca de mi casa, no está lejos de aquí –le dije.

- está bien, pero no me puedo demorar mucho, mi mamá se preocuparía mucho por mí, no creo que andar con desconocidos sea la mejor idea que se me haya ocurrido en mi vida, pero contigo me siento… protegida –me dijo entre sonrojos.

Allí estábamos ambos, perfectos desconocidos en camino a un prado. Quería saber todo acerca de ella, ya que no podía leer su mente.

* * *

*O* lo sé, lo sé, (más de **2 **meses!!!!!) debería automatarme y exiliarme X'D, pero estaba escribiendo Deteniendo el Tiempo, la idea me vino de la nada. no sabía como continuar esta historia :( pero ahora se jijijij y tiene que ver con Jacob! ni se lo imaginan *O*

bueno no pude actualizar además de mi falta de inspiracion en este fic, falta de tiempo, mi baja en mis notas ¬¬ pero aqui estoy. no pude encontrar a mi Beta, asi que este capitulo no está betado, pero el anterior si. me iba a matar si esperaba más tiempo con este cap guardado, asi que lo subí asi no más.

espero en la noche o mañana poder subir el final de Deteniendo el tiempo, para luego (no se cuando) subir el epilogo. además tengo dos ideas para one-shots revolviendo mi cabeza jijij

gracias por sus reviewsss **Sharon Estefany Cullen Hale (mi beta :D),Sony Swan, Alice Bei Fong, Vamp Andu. **Y a todas aquellas que me agregaron a sus favoritos y alertas. sin más ni más me despido

**A**_u_ **R**e_v_o_i_**_r_ [!]**


End file.
